futurefandomcom-20200229-history
David’s Star (The Expanse)
David’s Star was a Jewish terrorist organization in Scenario: The Expanse. It is the only Jewish terrorist organization that ‘survived’ the Second War on Terror (2595-2605). This organization is famous for their attacks on industrial and population centers. It is currently one of the oldest terrorist organizations that still exists (being 934 years old or if you only count after the reformation in 2792 they’re 671 years old). Symbol The symbol of David’s Star is a red Star of David with a black backdrop. The Star of David represents their Jewish faith, its red color represents the blood they spilled, both terrorist and civilian blood. Some people associate the red to also represent their willingness to die or kill and the war against the ‘pagans’. The black backdrop most likely was a representation of space. History David’s Star was founded in 2529 by Moshe Eisen, an extremist Jew who despised all other religions. Their first terrorist attack happened nearly 2 years later in late 2530 on Gagarin station, which is located in Lagrange point Terra-Luna 3, this attack killed 4 people and injured 16. The organization would continue similar terrorist attacks across the Sol system. In 2552 one of the biggest terrorist attacks in human history was carried out by David’s Star, namely the Enyalius Bombing. In this attack around the 12 people from David’s Star hijacked a spacecraft: The SS Oppurdum, a civilian transport that regularly flew between Mars, Ceres and the Jovian system, they flew the spacecraft to Mars and from orbit crashed on the Martian city of Enyalius, destroying the majority of the city and killing over 6,000 people and injuring another 20,000. Their second major attack occurred in 2598, named the Holden Attack. Several terrorists boarded the MS Redwater, a medical cruiser and planted several explosives inside the ship. They brought the ship to Medical Station Holden, where they docked it and activated the explosives. Medical Station Holden was completely destroyed, several thousands of patients, nurses and doctors died. After this attack the governments of humanity worked together to destroy this terrorist organization and in the year 2600, David’s Star fragments, Isaac Station is destroyed and the organization does not reorganize for nearly 200 years. In 2792 the organization reorganized and only 1 year later made their first attack, the Hiatchi bombing, where they placed an explosive in the trade ship SS Hiatchi which killed 4 people. Overall they continued their attacks, with on average 1 attack every 5 or 6 years. Up until 2828, when David’s Star destroyed a Martian orbital drydock, killing several hundred people and if the bomb had exploded just a gew hours earlier, they could have damaged the Martian cruiser: the MCR Ingenuity, and killed a few hundred more. In 3018 they committed their worst act of terrorism, when they crashed a ship into Grissom base, a Lunar city with nearly 1 million inhabitants, killing about a third of the population and injuring most of the other inhabitants. Their last terrorist attack occurred in 3180, when they placed several bombs in a research facility from Helping Hand inc., the explosives killed several people and led to the Martian and Terrans sending a fleet after their last remaining ship: The DS Solomon, DS Abraham and the SD Mozes, destroyin the first 2 by 3200 and the DS Mozes in the year 3208, the last remaining survivors were killed a few weeks later in January of 3209. Category:Scenario: The Expanse Category:Terrorism Category:Religion